


Deran/Adrian Oneshots

by mitchmatthews



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post Shower Scene, Shower Scene continued, oneshots, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchmatthews/pseuds/mitchmatthews
Summary: (A collection of oneshots from my tumblr @adriancody !)Adrian smiles sleepily and grabs Deran’s hand, tugging him upstairs. They step into their bedroom and Adrian immediately drops onto the bed.“C’mon, take off your jeans,” Deran laughs, standing over him and grabbing his knees. Adrian yawns and lifts his hips up, allowing Deran to tug the pants off.





	1. Reunion (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Send me Prompts on tumblr @adriancody

Adrian’s exhausted as he stumbles onto the porch. He drops his suitcase and rings the doorbell three times. He closes his eyes as he waits and he nearly falls asleep standing there. The door finally opens after a minute. 

“Adrian,” Deran greets him happily, grabbing the suitcase and pulling him inside. Adrian props his surfboard up against the wall and falls into Deran’s arms. 

“Missed you,” Adrian grumbles, shoving his face into Deran’s neck. Deran chuckles and hugs him tightly. It feels so nice to be in his arms again after so long. 

“Hungry?” Deran asks. Adrian shakes his head. He traveled for an entire day to get home and he hasn’t slept in almost two. All he wants is to go to bed.

“I’m gonna head to bed.” 

Deran pulls back from the hug and kisses him gently. “I’ll come with you.”

Adrian smiles sleepily and grabs Deran’s hand, tugging him upstairs. They step into their bedroom and Adrian immediately drops onto the bed. 

“C’mon, take off your jeans,” Deran laughs, standing over him and grabbing his knees. Adrian yawns and lifts his hips up, allowing Deran to tug the pants off. 

“Come cuddle,” Adrian demands. Deran gives him a fond look and reaches for the hem of his shirt. Adrian raises his arms as Deran pulls the shirt over his head. 

Adrian wants to sleep, but he forces himself to stay awake long enough to watch Deran strip down to his boxers. 

“Yum,” he says, and Deran rolls his eyes as he climbs into bed. He shuffles until he’s pressed against Adrian’s back. He wraps an arm around Adrian’s waist and presses soft kisses across his shoulders. Adrian sighs dreamily and leans back into the touch.

“I missed this,” he admits. Deran kisses his neck. 

“Me too. This bed is too big without you.” 

Adrian flushes and twists to look at Deran. 

“You didn’t… have anyone here? While I was gone?” 

Deran looks confused as he shakes his head. “No, of course not.” 

Adrian lets out a breath of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding in. Deran kisses him sweetly. 

“Why would I?” he asks. Adrian turns back around so he doesn’t have to look at Deran.

“I don’t know… I thought maybe you’d hang out with Linc or meet someone new while I was gone.” 

It’s hard to admit his insecurities out loud. He feels Deran shaking his head as it’s pressed against his back. 

“Linc and I are done. This is our house, babe. Just me and you.” 

Adrian shivers. “Just me and you?” he repeats timidly. It’s the closest to calling their relationship exclusive that Deran’s ever gotten. 

“Yeah, us. I bought this house for  _ us. _ ” 

Adrian swallows nervously. He reaches up and cover’s Deran’s hand with his own. 

“Like, just us?” 

He wants to ask if they’re dating, but he can’t find the words. His mouth is dry. Deran kisses his shoulder. 

“Yes, Adrian,” he laughs. 

That could mean the house is for them, but that doesn’t mean Deran isn’t seeing other people outside of the house. He freezes up at the thought. Deran must feel him get tense because he sighs and throws his leg over Adrian’s.

“You’re my boyfriend, okay?” Deran says at last. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

He sounds agitated, but Adrian knows it’s only because he hates sappy things like labels. Adrian turns to goo in his arms. He’d never admit it out loud, but he loves the sappy parts of relationships.. 

“Yes,” He giggles, turning to snuggle against Deran’s chest. He kisses over Deran’s heart. “Thank you,” he adds quietly. Deran smiles and runs his fingers through Adrian’s hair. 

“Goodnight… boyfriend.” 


	2. Deciding to Move in Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deran asks Adrian to move in with him.

Deran has his arms wrapped around Adrian’s waist and his face pressed against his back. 

 

“Fuck, baby,” Deran groans. He thrusts in roughly and then rolls his hips. Adrian makes a gorgeous whining noise, pushing back against him. Deran rolls his hips against Adrian until they finish. 

 

Deran pulls out slowly and then flops onto the bed. Adrian lies there panting for a few seconds. He’s covered in cum and Deran finds it sexier than he should. He looks at Deran and smirks playfully.

 

“Baby, huh? You’ve never called me that before.” 

 

Deran rolls his eyes. His face feels hot as he gently hits Adrian’s head with a pillow. Adrian laughs and shoves the pillow away. 

 

“You’re embarrassed?” 

 

Deran shakes his head and rolls on top of him. Adrian’s cum gets on his stomach but he doesn’t care. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Adrian raises his eyebrows. “What? It’s cute.” 

 

Deran shakes his head but kisses him briefly before getting up and heading to the bar’s bathroom to clean himself.

 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Adrian calls after him. He climbs down the ladder and follows Deran into the bathroom. 

 

Deran’s wiping himself off with a towel when he walks in. “What’s up?” Deran asks.

 

“Can I stay with you next time I’m home? I’m not here enough to rent out the room at Chad’s place.” 

 

Deran smiles at him and hands him the towel. “Yeah, of course.” 

 

“Awesome,” Adrian says. “It would suck having to stay in a crappy motel room every time I’m home.” 

 

“Why don’t you just move in with me?” Deran suggests. He wishes he had a camera on him to capture the way Adrian’s cheeks get so pink. He laughs awkwardly, looking around the room. It’s cute.

 

“Isn’t this place a bit small for both of us?”

 

Deran shrugs. “You said I need a bigger place. I’ve been looking at houses by the beach.” 

 

Adrian’s eyes widen. “Seriously?” 

 

“Yeah, baby.” Deran wraps his arms around Adrian’s waist and pulls him in. “I’m gonna buy us a house.” 

 

Adrian grabs his face and kisses him. Deran kisses back slowly, sliding his hands up Adrian’s back. 

 

He pulls away but Adrian shoves himself against Deran in a tight hug. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Deran asks, amused. Adrian nods his head. 

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @adriancody


	3. Adrian Gets Hurt, Deran Freaks Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Adrian gets hurt, Deran freaks out

Adrian was supposed to be here for dinner two hours ago. Deran has called him eight times and left numerous text messages, but he’s received radio silence in return. 

 

 _Finally_ , after another half an hour of waiting, an unknown number calls Deran’s cell. He wouldn’t usually pick up, but it could be Adrian using someone else’s phone if his died. 

 

“Hello?” He answers. He immediately hears a quiet crying noise on the other end. 

 

“D-Deran?” 

 

It’s Adrian. Deran would recognize that voice anywhere. He sounds scared and that sends a nervous chill down Deran’s back. 

 

“Adrian? Where are you?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Adrian whispers, voice wobbly. “Two guys grabbed me and took me here in a van, I don’t know where I am…” 

 

“Who’s phone are you using?” 

 

“The man… he told me to tell Smurf that you guys won’t get me back unless she… ‘delivers the package’.” 

 

“Fuck,” Deran hisses. He has always worried that Adrian would get sucked into their business. 

 

“Are you hurt?” 

 

“They um, they roughed me up a bit,” Adrian admits. He makes a strangled noise—he’s probably holding back a sob. 

 

“I’ll get you back, I promise,” Deran says. He heads for the front door. 

 

“I don’t know where they’re keeping me. They said to tell you to deliver the package.” 

 

“Smurf will know,” Deran tries to reassure him. “She always knows.” 

 

“Please hurry…” Adrian pleads. Deran’s heart breaks. He sounds so fragile. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m gonna find you. Just hold on.” 

 

He shoves his shoes on and runs out the door to his car. 

 

“They’re coming back!” Adrian gasps. “Please Deran, please.” 

 

“I’m coming, I promise. We’ll get you back.” 

 

“Okay…” Adrian’s definitely crying now. Deran can hear the shake in his voice. 

 

He starts to choke up himself. He’ll die if he loses Adrian. 

 

Deran hears a man yelling and Adrian mumbling back to him. 

 

“Bye,” he whimpers. 

 

“I’ll kill them if they hurt you,” Deran hisses. He speeds down the road in the direction of Smurf’s house. 

 

“Love you,” Adrian whispers, and then the phone call is ended. 

 

Deran’s heart swells painfully in his chest. He should have told Adrian he loves him while he had the chance. Instead, he wasted the last few seconds of the call with a death threat. 

 

It’s true, though. Deran will murder anyone who lays a hand on Adrian. 

 

Deran races to Smurf’s house and runs inside. 

 

“SMURF!” He hollers, running through the rooms until he finds her doing laundry. Her eyebrows jump up in surprise at his panicked state. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

 

“Someone kidnapped Adrian!” 

 

Her eyes widen. “Really?”

 

“They said you have to deliver them ‘the package’ or we won’t get him back.” 

 

Smurf shakes her head angrily. 

 

“I know exactly who we’re dealing with. Those two little shitheads think they’re so tough. We’ll show them. You got a gun?” 

 

Deran nods. He keeps one hidden in his car. 

 

“Let’s go show them who they’re messing with.” 

 

They rush to his car, but he lets Smurf drive. She seems to know exactly where they’re going. 

 

“Who are these guys?” 

 

Smurf rolls her eyes. “A couple of idiots.” 

 

Deran would push for more information but he’s too anxious. They drive for fifteen minutes until Smurf pulls into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. There’s a dingy looking grey van parked outside. 

 

“That’s probably the van they took Adrian in.” 

 

Smurf nods and pulls a gun out of her purse. Adrian gets his gun from under his seat. 

 

“Let’s go get your boy.” 

 

They jog to the warehouse and find an open door at the side of the building. When Deran peaks in, he sees Adrian sitting alone on a chair. Without thinking twice he runs into the warehouse and sprints across the room to him. 

 

“Adrian!” 

 

Adrian is tied to the chair but he turns his head in Deran’s direction. His beautiful eyes widen. 

 

“Deran!” He gasps. 

 

“Sure, Deran!” Smurf yells. “Leave me to deal with these assholes!” 

 

Deran stops a few feet short of Adrian and turns to see Smurf with a gun in each hand, pointed at two men. 

 

“Did you bring the package?” The shorter man asks. 

 

Deran glances back at Adrian and notices how red his cheek is and how swollen his eye is. Deran sees red and before he knows it he’s running to the shorter man and pistol whipping him. 

 

“AH! What the fuck!” The man shouts, clutching at his face in pain. His nose drips blood onto his hands. 

 

“Who hurt him?!” Deran bellows. The shorter man points at his partner. 

 

Deran marches up to the second man and hits him across the face with his gun too. He groans and spits out a bloody tooth. 

 

“You’re lucky I haven’t killed you yet,” Deran growls. 

 

“We just want our money, Smurf.” 

 

Smurf scoffs. “You want _my_ money? I owe you _nothing_.” 

 

“Deran,” Adrian calls out weakly. “Don’t kill them.” 

 

Even after being kidnapped and beat, Adrian would never hurt anyone. Too bad Deran’s not Adrian. He punches the taller man as hard as he can. He practically feels the man’s nose break against his fist. 

 

“If you don’t mind, boys, we’ll be taking what’s ours and leaving,” Smurf says. She slams her gun against the crotch of the shorter man. 

 

“And next time we won’t be so nice.” 

 

She nods at Deran and he jogs back to Adrian. 

 

“Are you hurt?” Deran asks, worried, as he pulls out his pocket knife and cuts Adrian’s ties. He barely has time to put the knife down before Adrian throws himself into his arms. Deran catches him with an oof. 

 

“You came,” Adrian whimpers, burying his face into Deran’s shoulder. Deran hugs him tighter than he’s ever held anyone before. 

 

“Of course I did. I always will.” 

 

_Tell him you love him._

 

Adrian pulls back to look at him, eyes teary and brimmed red. “I was so scared.” 

 

Deran cups his cheek softly and kisses him. 

 

“I love you, you know that?” He whispers. Adrian nods and squeezes his eyes shut but more tears slip past his lashes. Deran’s chest tightens.

 

He’s breathtaking even when he’s crying. 

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I think it’s best we be on our way,” Smurf says. 

 

Deran sighs and grabs his pocket knife and gun off the floor. He tucks the knife away and reaches for Adrian’s hand. 

 

They head for the door, but Deran stops to slam his gun against the short guy’s face again. He groans in pain.

 

“You come near my family again and I’ll kill you both.” 

 

They nod. Smurf, Deran and Adrian head out the door and to the car. Deran sits in the back with Adrian. 

 

“Who exactly were those guys?” Deran asks. “They were unarmed.” 

 

Smurf shakes her head. “Friends of someone that messed with me in prison. They think I owe them money for whatever reason.” 

 

Deran nods and turns to Adrian, taking his face in his hands. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

Adrian just stares at him, lower lip wobbling like he’s trying not to cry again. Deran sighs and wraps an arm around him, pulling him in. Adrian slumps against his side. 

 

“Is it just a few bruises?” Smurf asks.

 

“Yeah,” Adrian replies quietly. Deran kisses his forehead. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Not your fault.” 

 

“I love you,” Deran says again. He doesn’t know why he was always so scared to say it. 

 

Adrian tries to smile but it’s crooked and sad. Deran presses a gentle kiss to his mouth. 

 

“Love you,” Adrian whispers back. Deran takes his hand and squeezes it. 

 

“I’ll take care of you when we get home. Everything’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @adriancody


	4. Deran Obsesses Over Adrian’s Ass...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Deran is obsessed with Adrian’s bum.

They’re seventeen and Deran thinks they’re probably too old to be having sleepovers, but Adrian doesn’t seem to notice. 

They’re definitely too old to sleep in the same bed without it being weird, so Deran sets up a sleeping bag for Adrian on the floor. Then he gets in bed and waits for Adrian to come out of the bathroom.

Adrian doesn’t even acknowledge the sleeping bag’s presence; he steps right over it and climbs into bed with Deran. He freezes as Adrian gets comfortable, resting his head on Deran’s chest and cuddling up to him. 

“Goodnight,” Adrian mumbles. 

Deran lies very still until he’s certain Adrian’s asleep. Once Adrian’s breathing evens out, Deran relaxes and wraps his arms around his sleeping friend. It doesn’t take long to drift off after that.    
  


Deran wakes up achingly hard and pressed against Adrian’s ass, arms around the boy’s waist. They must’ve turned over in the night and now they’re spooning. He tilts his forehead against Adrian’s back and breaths, trying to will his erection to go away. It’s impossible when Adrian makes a quiet groaning noise in his sleep and presses back against him. Deran’s trying not to perv on his best friend, but Adrian’s ass feels really fucking nice. 

He takes a deep breath and rolls away, clambering out of bed to get off in the shower. 

***

They’re eighteen and Deran accidentally walks in on Adrian changing after they surf. 

Deran didn’t realize Adrian was changing in his bedroom. He walks in and gets an eyeful of Adrian bent over, pulling on a pair of boxers. 

His ass looks so firm, all pale white skin and muscle. Deran’s mouth waters. 

“Shit, sorry!” He exclaims, backing out of the room. 

After a few seconds, Adrian peers out the door and smiles at him. He’s in his underwear now. 

“I don’t care if you see me naked,” he says easily.

Deran’s face feels hot. All he can think about is Adrian’s perfect body. It’s hard not to stare at his bare chest. 

“Right, uh, sorry.” 

Adrian punches his arm lightly. “It’s fine, Der.” 

*** 

It’s Deran’s nineteenth birthday, so of course Smurf throws a giant party at the house. 

Adrian shows up with a six pack his older sister bought him and he’s dressed in the tightest black jeans Deran has ever seen. Deran can’t keep his eyes off him. The way the dark fabric stretches across Adrian’s ass is unfair. 

Adrian shoves the six pack at Craig and then throws himself into Deran’s arm. 

“Happy birthday, Deran!” He squeals, hugging around Deran’s neck tightly. 

Deran’s drunk enough that he doesn’t care about looking gay. He hugs Adrian around the waist and holds on for a bit too long. 

“Where’s the cake?” Adrian asks, pulling away. His eyes are so bright and excited. 

“Smurf’s handing out slices in the kitchen,” Deran says. Adrian’s face lights up and he turns and runs inside. 

Deran barely feels guilty for watching his gorgeous ass as he leaves. He’s been doing it for years.

***

They’re 23 and Adrian accidentally sends Deran nudes on Snapchat. 

Deran isn’t expecting to see pictures of Adrian’s ass when he opens the picture, but it’s what he gets. It’s a picture of Adrian standing with his back to the mirror, twisting around to take the shot. His bum looks incredible, not that Deran’s surprised. He wishes he could be allowed to touch his best friend the way he’s always wanted to. 

A second later, Deran receives multiple panicked texts from Adrian.

_ Adrian: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND YOU THAT IT WAS MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE  _

_ Adrian: I AM SO SORRY!!  _

Deran tries not to feel jealous over the fact that Adrian was trying to send another guy pictures of his ass. He gets angry anyways and his face is hot when he texts back. 

Deran:  _ Lol whatever weirdo  _

Adrian:  _ don’t call me weird, u prolly liked it!!  _

Deran:  _ nope  _

Adrian:  _ aww don’t lie, my ass is fire ;)  _

Deran takes a deep breath and almost doesn’t reply. 

Deran: _it’s_ _not bad._

***

Deran is a grown man. He’s 24, he can admit that Adrian appears in his fantasies when he’s getting off more often than not. It doesn’t help that Adrian shows up to the beach wearing the tiniest shorts possible. His pale skin is sun-kissed and covered in more freckles than usual. 

The way he’s interacting with Deran seems different today. He smiles all prettily and bats his eyelashes and giggles at everything Deran says. 

Sure, Deran likes it, but it’s weird. Adrian’s never really acted like this. 

“You should’ve brought your surfing stuff. The waves are perfect right now,” Deran says, carrying his board towards the water. 

Adrian shrugs and sits down, stretching out on a towel. His body is all long, toned lines and just the right amount of fat in all the right places. He’s gotten bigger in the last few years and Deran appreciates the view. 

“I’ll just watch. Maybe get a tan,” Adrian shrugs. He winks at Deran and lies back. 

“More like get a burn,” Deran teases.

He’s not so sure he wants to surf when he could just sit here and admire Adrian all spread out and relaxed. 

Adrian grins. “Whatever, I look hot even when I’m red.” 

“Sure, man.” 

“Shut up,” Adrian huffs. “You’d totally fuck me.” 

Deran’s face heats up but he doesn’t bother denying it. He’s spent the last ten years pretending he isn’t attracted the Adrian. 

“I mean, yeah, but who wouldn’t?” Deran laughs awkwardly. Adrian’s eyes widen and he jolts up into a sitting position. 

“Wait, do you mean that?” 

Deran’s definitely blushing as he nods. 

“You’ve seen yourself.” 

Adrian jumps to his feet.

“Then shit, what are we doing wasting our time here?” 

Deran blinks at him and Adrian bites his lip playfully. 

“Let’s go back to my place. My roommates won’t be home until tomorrow.” 

Deran nods obediently. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, okay,” he mumbles, grabbing his bag. 

Adrian smiles excitedly. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me.” The statement makes Deran feel almost dizzy; he can’t believe this is actually happening. 

“Um, same?” Deran sounds like an idiot. 

Adrian gives him a look of disbelief. “No way.” 

“I’ve wanted to for, uh, awhile, too.” They walk up the beach and towards Deran’s car. 

“Seriously? Why?” Adrian asks. Deran can’t believe Adrian doesn’t see why someone would want to sleep with him.

“You’re. You know.” 

Adrian makes a face at him. “I’m what?” 

Deran’s been blushing for the last five minutes and now he can feel it spreading to his neck. 

“You’re good looking, you know. Nice eyes.” 

It’s Adrian’s turn to blush. The pink looks so pretty on his cheeks.

“Thanks,” he replies quietly. “Is that all?” 

They climb into Deran’s car and he sighs. Adrian’s really going to milk this out of him. 

“You’re you. Funny, hot, nice. Everything.”

Adrian smiles down at his lap all shyly and it gives Deran the urge to keep complimenting him. 

“You’re smart, too! And you have a really nice ass.” 

He didn’t mean to say the second part, but he doesn’t regret it because Adrian turns and kisses him enthusiastically. 

He drives way too fast all the way to Adrian’s place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @adriancody


	5. Deran asks Adrian out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: deran and Adrian go on a proper date and than end up spending the night at the beach

Some guy is flirting with Adrian at the bar. Deran would love to kick him out, or better yet, hit him with his car. But he’s changed. He has to show Adrian that he’s changed. No more throwing guys off of boats. 

Instead, he finishes serving a customer and heads over to Adrian and the man. 

“Hey,” Deran greets Adrian, leaning across the bar top for a kiss. Adrian makes a confused noise but kisses back. 

“Hi.” He has a cute little surprised smile on his face, and Deran would greet him with a kiss a thousand times if it would always get this reaction. 

The man that was flirting with Adrian takes it as his cue to leave and walks away. Adrian raises his eyebrows at Deran. 

“That your new way of scaring off competition?” He laughs. 

Deran shakes his head. “Go on a date with me.” 

Adrian flushes. “What?”

“There won’t be any competition if we’re actually dating,” Deran shrugs. “So go on a date with me.” 

Adrian stares at Deran in disbelief, as if Deran asking him out is somehow impossible. 

“Oh, um, sure. Okay.” 

Deran smiles and kisses him again. “Cool.” 

***

It’s a little cheesy and cliche, but Deran takes Adrian out for ice cream. 

“This was our favourite place to hang out when we were kids,” Adrian laughs, looking at all of the flavours with wide eyes. He’s always loved ice cream. 

“I know,” Deran says. “That’s why I brought you here.” 

Adrian grins and punches his arm gently. “Who would’ve known Deran Cody could be so romantic?” 

Deran blushes and turns away, pretending to look at the flavours.

“I can be romantic,” he mumbles. “Unless that’s not what you like.” 

Adrian grabs his hand and squeezes it gently. 

“I don’t mind it. From time to time.” 

They order their cones, and Adrian asks for mint chocolate chip. Deran knew he would. It was his favourite when they were twelve. Deran pays and they walk to the beach as they eat.

“I like this,” Adrian says. “It’s not too fancy but it still feels like a date.” 

“I’ll make you dinner or something, next time,” Deran suggests. “I just thought this might be fun.” 

Adrian’s eyes sparkle. “You make me dinner after we fuck all the time.” 

Deran shrugs. “Guess I’ve been dating you for awhile, then?”

Adrian laughs and his cheeks fill with colour. 

“Have you?” 

Deran shoves his free hand in his pocket. 

“I mean, you’re the only one I’ve been seeing these last few months. It’s been real for me for awhile.”

Adrian stops walking abruptly. He has this hopeful, loving little look on his face. 

“Really?” He squeaks. 

Deran looks down and nods. 

Adrian drops his ice cream but doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Same.” 

Deran thinks  _ fuck it _ , and drops his cone too, opening his arms and pulling Adrian in for a hug. Adrian throws himself at Deran in a tight embrace. 

“Are we doing this, for real?” Adrian whispers. Deran nods enthusiastically. 

“Please.” 

Adrian kisses him on the cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the beach. 

“Let’s go find our secret spot!” 

Deran’s not really a hand holder but he’ll do it if it makes Adrian happy. He lets Adrian lead him to the other side of the beach, where there’s a sandy area completely hidden by trees. They used to camp out there when they were teens. 

“We should sleep here, like old times,” Adrian giggles, pulling him into the trees. 

Deran shakes his head. “We don’t have any blankets or anything.”

Soon they’re surrounded by greenery and completely hidden from the outside world. Deran sits down on the sand and Adrian lies beside him, resting his head in Deran’s lap. 

Adrian gives him a goofy grin. “You’re my boyfriend.” 

Deran’s heart skips a beat. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Adrian’s lips. 

“You’re mine,” he coos back. 

“I like your new way of dealing with jealousy,” Adrian says. “I won’t mind if you take me on a date every time someone flirts with me.” 

Deran rolls his eyes. “I’d go bankrupt if I did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @adriancody


	6. Engagement Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deran and Adrian announce their engagement at a Cody family dinner.

Adrian looks paler than usual as they step onto Smurf’s porch. Deran takes his hand and squeezes it gently. He’s just as scared as his fiancé. 

“Are you nervous?” He asks.

Adrian chuckles dryly. “Well, your mom might send an assassin after me for this, so yeah, I’m nervous.” 

Deran shakes his head. “She won’t.” 

Adrian doesn’t look convinced, but he still grabs the doorknob and lets himself in. Deran follows closely behind him. 

“Smurf!” Deran calls. She shouts back a few seconds later. 

“In the kitchen, boys!”

They head into the kitchen and find her picking up a large bowl of salad. 

“Hi baby, hi Adrian. Do you mind grabbing the pasta?” 

Adrian takes the bowl of pasta off of the counter and follows Smurf outside. They place the food down and Deran sits beside Craig. 

“Hey, Adrian,” Craig greets. 

Adrian smiles and sits on Deran’s other side. His knee bounces nervously so Deran places a gentle hand over it to calm him. 

“It’s okay,” Deran murmurs to him. Adrian shoots him a worried look. 

“Hey, guys,” Adrian says. 

“Adrian,” Pope nods. He nods at Deran too, before helping himself to the food. 

Deran reaches with his left hand for the pasta, intentionally trying to flash the new wedding band on his ring finger. It immediately catches Smurf’s attention. 

“You’re wearing that ring on the wrong finger, baby,” she chuckles. “It almost looks like you and Adrian are married.” 

Deran glances at Adrian, who slowly holds up his left hand, revealing his matching ring. 

“Well, uh, not quite,” he says awkwardly. “Deran proposed yesterday.” 

“We’re engaged,” Deran confirms. Just saying it makes his stomach fill with butterflies. He’s  _ engaged  _ to  _ Adrian _ . 

Smurf’s eyes bulge. Deran can’t tell if she’s angry or just surprised. 

“Atta boy!” Craig shouts, smacking Deran on the back. 

“Congrats,” J says. Adrian blushes as he lowers his left hand.

“Thanks,” he says shyly. 

Deran looks back at Smurf, who still hasn’t said anything. She nods slowly, putting her fork down. 

“When’s the wedding?” She finally asks. 

Deran lets out a sigh of relief. She’s not shouting, which is a good sign. Then again, Deran would marry Adrian even if she disapproved. 

“Tomorrow,” Deran says. 

He’s not going to mention that the only reason they’re marrying so suddenly is so Adrian doesn’t have to testify against any of them in court. Deran doesn’t know how Smurf would react if she found out Adrian is working with the police. Deran knows Adrian won’t tell them anything incriminating, but Smurf might not be so easy to convince. 

Smurf raises an eyebrow. “So soon?” 

“No reason to wait,” Deran lies.

He reaches for Adrian’s hand and his heart skips a beat when his fingers brush over the cold metal ring.  _ He’s marrying Adrian tomorrow.  _

“We’re going to the courthouse in the morning,” Adrian adds. 

“I won’t even get to see my son get married?” 

Deran shrugs. “We need a witness, if you want to come.” 

“I’d be delighted to,” Smurf says, folding her hands on the tables. 

She looks satisfied as she takes a bite of salad. Adrian makes a wary face but doesn’t say anything. 

“I’ll come too,” Craig offers. “I always thought you two would end up together when we were younger.” 

Deran’s cheeks get hot. “You didn’t even know I was gay.” 

Craig shrugs. “Sure, I did! I saw you guys kiss on your fifteenth birthday. You’ve never been that subtle.” 

Deran remembers that. He had kissed Adrian goodnight and then avoided him for two months. It took a long time to realize why he liked his best friend so much. 

Adrian smiles fondly. His thumb rubs the back of Deran’s hand. 

“That was so long ago,” he laughs. “I never thought we’d end up engaged.” 

“Really?” Deran asks. He’s always wanted to be with Adrian. It just took a long time to get things right. 

“I hoped we would,” Adrian admits, cheeks pink. “But I never thought it would actually happen.” 

Pope rolls his eyes dramatically. “I thought you guys got hitched in Belize!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @adriancody


	7. Post Shower Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deran and Adrian, after Deran says I love you.

“I love you.” 

 

Adrian’s mouth opens in surprise at the confession. His heart flutters, his stomach fills with butterflies, and then it’s like there’s a magnet between them. He just  _ has  _ to get his hands on Deran. They move together slowly, Adrian mouthing and kissing at Deran’s jaw. Deran’s arm wraps around him while his free hand tangles into Adrian’s hair, holding him in place. 

 

“Do you mean that?” Adrian whispers lowly, teeth scraping against Deran’s jaw. 

 

Deran nods, turning his face and burying it in Adrian’s hair. The shower water is warm as it falls over them. Adrian squeezes his eyes shut and pushes his face into Deran’s neck. He hugs his boyfriend tightly as he tries to hold back tears. He’s wanted to hear those words from Deran for  _ years _ . He’s finally getting everything he wants and it could all be taken away from him because of his stupid charges. 

 

“Is that okay?” Deran asks quietly. 

 

Something tugs at Adrian’s heart painfully. Deran’s scared Adrian will push him away. 

He’s always worried about overstepping or messing up again. Adrian takes a deep breath and tries to speak in a calm voice. 

 

“Y-yeah, Der.” His words are shaky and it’s obvious he’s crying.

 

Deran pulls back to look at him. He frowns and reaches up with one hand, gently grasping Adrian’s cheek. His thumb brushes over Adrian’s cheekbone. It’s silly, but it makes Adrian’s face heat up every time. 

 

Deran presses a soft, delicate kiss to Adrian’s mouth. Adrian barely has time to reciprocate before it’s over. Still, it leaves him feeling tingly. 

 

Deran doesn’t let go of his face. “Whatever you’re not telling me, whatever trouble you’re in... I’ll get you out. I promise.” 

 

Adrian squeezes his eyes shut but fresh tears still escape down his cheeks. He reaches for Deran and pulls him in. 

 

“I-I need,” he starts, and then clamps his mouth shut when he doesn’t know how to finish. He doesn’t know what to ask for. He just wants to forget about everything and be with Deran. 

 

Deran strokes his cheekbone again. “What?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Adrian whines. He tries to wipe away his tears but new ones quickly replace them. He groans in frustration and tips his head forward, resting his face on Deran’s shoulder. 

 

They’re quiet for a few moments and Adrian hates it. He hates that he feels awkward with Deran lately and it’s all because he’s keeping secrets. Deran finally starts playing with his hair and Adrian relaxes, pressing timid kisses to Deran’s neck. 

 

“I love you, too,” Adrian mumbles. Admitting it only makes him cry more, but out of relief. He’s held that secret for a long time, too.

 

Deran sucks in a quiet, shocked breath, but he only pulls Adrian in closer. His hands grip at Adrian desperately as if he’ll suddenly disappear or run away. Adrian kisses the sensitive spot behind Deran’s ear. The way Deran shivers makes Adrian smile. 

 

“Can we?” Adrian asks shyly. 

 

Deran nods immediately, because of course he understands what Adrian’s asking for. Still, Adrian feels embarrassed. It’s been a long time since he’s verbally asked Deran for sex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @adriancody


	8. Adrian Gets Jealous/Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian sees someone flirting with Deran at the bar.

Usually, Adrian wouldn’t consider himself to be the jealous type, but his relationship with Deran feels like it’s hanging on by a thread. Adrian’s waiting for Deran to finally throw him out of the house, to end things like he thought he would as soon as Adrian confessed.  **  
**

Maybe that’s why he gets such an ugly, hot-boiling sensation in his chest when he stops by The Drop and sees someone flirting with Deran. It’s a man who looks a few years younger than them, and well, he’s gorgeous. He’s small—much smaller than Adrian—with short blond hair and a sunny smile. The man’s small stature makes it worse. Adrian’s always been insecure about his own size. What if Deran is tired of having a big boyfriend? What if he wants a tiny, cute boy instead?

Adrian is rushing over to Deran and the man before he can stop himself. His heart is beating erratically. Deran turns and spots him approaching. 

“Hey,” Deran greets him softly. Adrian goes in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Deran’s neck. Deran jerks in surprise, they don’t usually greet each other like this, but hugs him back. 

Adrian doesn’t realize he’s crying until he hears his own sobs.

“Adrian?” Deran asks, startled. He pulls back, concern leaking into his eyes. Adrian tries to cover his face, but Deran tugs his hands away. Adrian glances at the other man and gives him a tearful glare until he walks away. 

Deran grabs his hand and pulls him into the back room. 

“What’s happening?” Deran closes the door behind him. “Why are you crying?” 

Adrian pushes himself back into Deran’s arms. He hides his face in Deran’s neck and tries to muffle his cries.

“I d-don’t know. I just saw that guy flirting with you and I started crying and I don’t know why. I’m just s-so overwhelmed about everything.” 

Deran strokes Adrian’s hair. “I wasn’t flirting with him.”

Adrian nods. “I know. I’m just so scared you’re gonna leave me.”

Deran’s hand runs down Adrian’s back soothingly. “Why do you think that?”

“You know why,” Adrian whispers weakly. He hates sounding so insecure like this. 

Deran shakes his head adamantly. “I told you, we’re going to figure this out.” 

Adrian bites his tongue, but eventually, he says what he’s been worrying about for the last five minutes.

“He’s way more attractive than me.” 

Deran pulls Adrian out of his neck with gentle tugs at his hair. He’s frowning when Adrian finally looks at him.

“The guy in the bar?” 

He nods. Deran’s frown deepens, but he leans in and pecks Adrian on the lips. 

“You’re perfect,” Deran says. 

Adrian looks down. “No, I’m not. He was so much more—”

“That’s Bullshit!” Deran interrupts. He grabs Adrian’s face, forcing him to make eye contact. He looks so determined, so angry, and Adrian hates that he’s only upsetting Deran more.

“I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as you.” 

Deran kisses him again, longer this time but just as soft. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Adrian agrees quietly. He’s not sure he believes Deran but he doesn’t want to keep sounding like an insecure teenager. 

“You fucked up and I’m angry but I still love you. I still want you. I always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @adriancody


	9. Craig Realizes Deran Likes Adrian

Craig is 16 and he’s stuck babysitting Deran while the rest of the family goes on a job. Craig is frustrated that he isn’t included, but Smurf said he’s too young for this one. Instead he’s at home, watching Deran and his best friend, Adrian. They’re both 11 years old and easy to entertain by parking them in front of the TV. He brings them a plate of microwaved chicken nuggets at 5:00 and finds them watching a horror movie.

“Aren’t you guys too young for this?” He asks, placing the food down on the coffee table.

Deran shakes his head, eyes trained intensely on the screen. There’s a loud on-screen scream and Adrian gasps, turning to hide his little face against Deran’s shoulder. Deran puffs his chest out like thinks he’s tough. 

“That wasn’t even scary,” he says, but he throws an arm around his friend anyways. 

Craig rolls his eyes and leaves them to it. He messes around on his skateboard outside for a bit until the sun starts to set. He heads back inside to tell Adrian to head home before it gets too dark. 

He steps into the living room, planning to tell Adrian to beat it, but he stops short. Deran and Adrian are both asleep, cuddled up together under a blanket. There’s a stray chicken nugget on the couch beside them. They look so innocent. Craig hopes his little brother can stay that way for a long time. 

Craig decides not to wake them; it’s not a huge deal if Adrian sleeps over. The family won’t be back for a few days, anyways. 

***

Craig is 19 when he answers the door and finds little Adrian Dolan standing on the porch with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I-is Deran here?” The 14 year old sniffles. His blue eyes are brimmed with red. Craig has never seen him upset before. 

“Uh, yeah, come in. Is everything okay?” Craig asks warily. Adrian isn’t family, but he means a lot to Deran. Craig will handle it if someone has hurt Adrian. 

“Y-yeah, I just need to s-see Deran.” 

Craig nods and shouts his brother’s name. A few seconds later, Deran jogs around the corner looking concerned. His eyes widen when he sees his friend. 

“Adrian?” 

The blond goes to Deran, collapsing into his arms. Deran glances at Craig uncomfortably and seems to hesitate as he hugs Adrian. 

“My dad found out,” Adrian sobs. 

Craig watches them awkwardly for a few moments as Deran whispers in Adrian’s ear. 

“Um. Let me know if you need anything,” Craig says, before fleeing.

 He hides in the living room for the rest of the evening. When he heads to bed later, he stops by Deran’s room to ask what happened. He cracks open the door and is surprised to see Adrian is still there. He’s lying on top of Deran actually, and he appears to be asleep. Deran’s hand is buried in his friend’s hair, stroking it softly. His other hand is rested on Adrian’s hip. Deran looks panicked as he stares at Craig. He probably realizes how gay they look, but Craig knows that’s not the case. Adrian’s just upset, and he’s always been really affectionate and tactile with Deran. Craig’s known Adrian since he was in diapers; it’s just the way he is. 

Craig smiles at his brother and ducks back out of the room. 

***

Craig is 21. It’s four days after Deran’s 17th birthday, and Craig forgot to get him a present. Deran knocks on his bedroom door at 1am with a small box of nails and screws. 

“Dude?” Craig greets him. Deran waves the box at him. 

“You feel like fucking up someone’s car with me?” 

There’s an angry fire in Deran’s eyes that Craig has never seen before. 

“Nah, I was just about to smoke a J.” 

Deran gives him a pointed look. “Smurf says you owe me, since you forgot my birthday.” 

Craig rolls his eyes. “Fine. Where are we going?” 

“Jack’s house.” 

“Adrian’s boyfriend?” Craig asks, confused. Deran’s cheeks redden and he nods. 

“Why?” Craig wonders. “What’d he do?” 

Deran gives him this incredulous look, as if it should be obvious. 

“Do you really need a reason to vandalize something?” 

Craig shrugs. “Yeah, not really. Let’s go.” 

Deran is tense the entire ride there. Craig glances at him every few seconds. 

“Seriously, what did this kid do?” 

“He’s Adrian’s boyfriend,” Deran says, as if that should explain it. 

“So, what?” Craig laughs. “You jealous your best friend is spending time with someone else?” 

Deran huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“No.”

“That’s totally it!” Craig laughs. He slows down as he turns onto Jack’s road. “You’re jealous!” 

“I am  _ not _ jealous,” Deran hisses. “Jack is just a douchebag.” 

“Why?” 

They stop a few houses away from Jack’s. Deran’s eyebrows are crinkled in frustration. 

“He just is!” He exclaims, throwing his hands up. 

He climbs out of the car and Craig watches him jog to Jack’s house. It’s dark, but Craig can see Deran sticking nails into all of the tires of Jack’s car. He returns a few minutes later with an empty box. 

“Let’s go,” Deran instructs. Craig obliges, and he doesn’t tease Deran about it all. He can tell his brother is more agitated than usual. 

Adrian is at their house the next day, crying, because Jack dumped him. 

“He said someone’s been threatening him about me for weeks,” Adrian sobs. “Someone popped his tires last night, and now he doesn’t want to date me.” 

Deran’s there, of course, cradling Adrian in his arms and whispering sweet things in his ear. They haven’t spotted Craig yet; they don’t realize he’s watching. 

“It’s okay, he wasn’t good enough for you,” Deran says, pulling Adrian over to the couch. 

Adrian goes easily, sitting beside him and burying his face in Deran’s shoulder. It reminds Craig of when they were little kids. 

“You say that about everyone, but  _ I’m  _ always the one who gets dumped.” 

“That’s because it’s true,” Deran argues. “Noah was an asshole, too.” 

Noah. Adrian’s last boyfriend. Craig remembers him; he helped Deran egg Noah’s house a few months ago. Noah had dumped Adrian a few days after. 

“Chris was nice but he still dumped me,” Adrian cries. 

Craig remembers Chris, too. He was Adrian’s first boyfriend, until Deran scared him away by “accidentally” dropping a gun out of his pant leg when Chris and Adrian visited. Deran claimed it slipped through his waistband and down his pants, but now Craig’s not so sure it was accidental. It’s just odd how Deran always chases away Adrian’s boyfriends, then acts like he knows nothing about it and comforts him. 

“You’re too good for them,” Deran says. He pulls Adrian into his arms. 

“I’m not,” Adrian whimpers. “I’m the worst.” 

“No, no,” Deran objects. “You’re perfect,” he coos.

Craig has never seen his brother like this before. He’s never this gentle with anyone. 

“You’re so perfect,” Deran repeats earnestly, and oh. 

Oh. 

Now Craig gets it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @adriancody


	10. Prompt Fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

Adrian is moaning quietly while Deran fucks him. His legs tighten around Deran, urging him on. 

“Please,” Adrian whimpers, and Deran isn’t sure what he’s asking for. He grabs Adrian’s legs and shoves them against his chest so he can thrust in deeper. 

They don’t usually fuck facing each other, but Adrian asked for it and Deran’s too weak to deny him anything. 

“You feel good,” Deran grunts. He squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to see Adrian staring up at him so beautifully. 

“Kiss me,” Adrian pants. He gently pulls Deran in, but Deran tucks his face into Adrian’s neck instead. Adrian makes a hurt noise but otherwise doesn’t react. They don’t kiss when they do this. They never do; it’s an unspoken rule. 

Deran’s close, so he picks up the pace a bit, moving faster in and out of his gorgeous best friend. Adrian moaning sweetly in his ear is what gets him. He cums with a groan, collapsing against Adrian. He feels something wet between them and looks down at Adrian in surprise. Adrian’s blushing and he won’t meet Deran’s eyes. 

“When did you finish?” Deran asks. He didn’t even notice it happening. 

“Just before you,” he whispers. He gently pushes Deran off of him, with a quiet groan when his dick slips out of him. 

“Messy,” Deran jokes awkwardly. Adrian nods and continues to avoid Deran’s gaze as he gets up and heads for the bathroom. 

He’s clean when he returns, in search of his boxers. 

“That was good,” Deran says. He hates the heavy silence between them after they do this. 

“What are we?” Adrian asks suddenly. He sits down on the bed and finally faces Deran. Deran’s face gets hot. 

“Friends.” 

Adrian shakes his head. “Friends don’t do this.” 

Deran rolls his eyes. “Well, we do.” 

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it,” Adrian snaps angrily. There’s heat in his eyes. 

“You get pissed if I talk to other guys, you try to fuck me four times a week, but you still insist we’re  _ just friends _ ?” He continues. 

Deran’s chest gets uncomfortably warm. He hates talking about this. 

“We don’t even kiss,” He points out weakly.

“Oh, so you’ll cum in me but I’m not good enough for you to kiss?” Adrian hisses. “Cause I try to kiss you all the time. You’re the one who doesn’t want to.” 

“Stop.” 

“No! I’m tired of this shit, Deran. You can’t just use me whenever you want and act like I mean nothing to you.” 

Deran ignores him and stands up, grabbing Adrian’s shirt off the ground and using it to wipe the cum off his chest. He dresses quickly. 

“Deran,” Adrian whimpers. Deran knows his friend is crying. He doesn’t look. 

“Same time tomorrow,” he says, and walks out, shutting Adrian’s bedroom door behind him.   
  



	11. Adrian blows Deran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

The house is packed with party goers, but Deran and Adrian are still able to sneak off to Deran’s room. 

“This room never changes,” Adrian teases, closing the door behind him. He plops onto Deran’s bed. “Aren’t you a little old for a bunk-bed?” 

“Yeah,” Deran agrees quietly. He’s been asking Smurf for a regular bed ever since he turned eighteen. She still hasn’t gotten him one. 

Adrian smiles wickedly. “This one just… creaks so much.” 

Deran rolls his eyes. “Guess we’ll just have to go slow?” 

Adrian bites his lip. “I kinda wanna try sucking you off.” 

Deran makes a face. “That’s really gay.” 

“What?” Adrian laughs. “And it’s less gay when you fuck me?” 

Deran’s cheeks fill with colour. “Shut up,” he mumbles. He’s not gay. Adrian is just convenient. And gorgeous. 

“C’mon, aren’t you gonna give me a kiss before I get to work?” Adrian pouts, sitting up on the bed. Deran finally sits beside him. He gently cups Adrian’s face and pulls him in, placing a timid kiss on his soft lips. Deran is still a bit weird about kissing him. 

They make out slowly in an awkward and breathy embrace until Adrian pulls away and slides to his knees. He kneels between Deran’s legs and blushes as he works Deran’s pants off. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Adrian reminds him. “So don’t be hard on me if it’s bad.” 

Deran shakes his head, reaching down to cup Adrian’s face. “You’ll be good.” 

Adrian nods confidently and tugs Deran’s boxers down. He nervously takes Deran’s dick in his hand, and after a deep breath he leans in to suck on the tip. 

“Oh, fuck,” Deran groans. Adrian’s mouth is so soft. He takes an inch or two into his mouth and sucks diligently. When Deran looks down at him, their eyes meet and Deran feels like he’s been punched in the gut. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” he moans, grabbing Adrian’s hair and trying to push him further onto his dick. Adrian takes it, and the noise he makes around Deran’s cock is obscene. 

“Jesus, fuck, Adrian, fuck!” 

Adrian’s mouth slides off him with a quiet pop. 

“This is a packed house,” he says, voice hoarse.  “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

Deran nods enthusiastically. Adrian smiles before leaning back in and taking as much of Deran in his mouth that he can. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @adriancody

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked this :) 
> 
> Tumblr @adriancody


End file.
